Bendito Domingo
by Jaswhit N Perlock INC
Summary: Tan sólo era un día de lavado, cuando encontró más que una prenda ajena. By Jaswhit :3


Otro fic, estoy que ardo con esto. Y además tengo demasiaaadooooo tiempo libre :3

Advertencias: Lemon, of course.

Disclaimer: Por más que los conozca y escriba sus vidas miles de veces de diferentes maneras siguen sin pertenecerme. Que mal.

* * *

Caminaba despreocupadamente por las escaleras de mi departamento mientras bebía de mi café cargado sin azúcar hasta que llegué a la puerta de la lavandería. Era día de lavado. Un día normal se podría decir, programado todos los domingos de mi solitaria vida.

Al entrar divisé las hileras de lavadoras y secadoras, una viejita en una silla que parecía muerta y un joven rubio alto con ropa negra que lavaba unas sábanas negras.

Decidí ignorar a todos y concentrarme en la difícil tarea de encender la lavadora, por lo que me acerqué a una máquina frente a la del rubio e inserté las monedas correspondientes. Presioné unos botones, giré otras cosas raras y al fin surgió el agua. Tomé un paquete de detergente para ropa delicada y eché la cantidad necesaria.

Antes de echar la ropa tomé un último sorbo de mi café, pero para mi mala suerte me lo tiré en la camisa y solté un gritillo de dolor al sentir el líquido hirviendo hacer contacto con mi piel. Escuché unas leves risas detrás de mí y al girar vi que el rubio sonreía socarronamente mientras esperaba su ropa. Lo miré feo unos segundos y después decidí quitarme la camisa para lavarla de una vez.

En cuanto me quité la camisa las risas se detuvieron abruptamente y al volver a girarme el chico tenía la cabeza gacha con su flequillo tapando su rostro. Me giré nuevamente y continué con mi tarea echando también la playera manchada de café.

Esperé un buen rato hasta que la ropa estuvo lista así que comencé a preparar la secadora. Inserté las monedas, presioné botones y demás y luego eché la ropa mojada de la lavadora.

Ya lista la ropa la puse toda en el canasto y me fui nuevamente a mi apartamento a hacer nada, excepto no poder dejar de pensar en el chico sexy y rubio de la lavandería. Me pregunto si vivirá en el edificio.

* * *

_Una semana después…_

Tenía miles de cosas que empezando por terminar el nuevo juego de Zelda que compré, comprar más cigarrillos, hackear la página del candidato a presidencia y ponerle unas cuantas verdades entre otras cosas. Pero además me volvía tocar ir a la lavandería hacer la colada. Joder, ojalá no tuviera que lavar nada, aunque con tanto cigarrillo era realmente necesario.

Al llegar no vi a nadie más que al tipo rubio de la vez pasada. Lo miré un rato fijándome en cada detalle de su delgado cuerpo mientras se encontraba sentado en una silla y parecía leer un libro.

Tomé la ropa y la eché en la primer máquina que vi pero justo cuando iba a encender la lavadora el rubio dejó la lectura y me habló una voz aterciopelada y no sé, me sonó ruda y sexy.

— Esa lavadora no sirve, la estaba usando y se ha descompuesto.

— Está bien, gracias por el dato. — respondí mirándolo y sonriéndole amigablemente.

— De nada — respondió monótonamente para después regresar a su lectura.

— Soy Matt — comenté extendiendo mi mano.

—Mello —respondió simplemente sin mirarme.

Me giré nuevamente decepcionado de su respuesta fría y distante para continuar con el lavado. Saqué toda la ropa de la lavadora defectuosa y la pasó a otra cerca de ahí. Ya lavada la pasé a la secadora y después de terminar me dirigí nuevamente a mi hogar.

Entré y me dirigí a mi habitación donde tomé asiento sobre mi cama y me dispuse a doblar la ropa. Iba bien hasta que una prenda bastante sospechosa llamó mi atención. Al tomarla me di cuenta de que no era mía. Era un bóxer negro completamente diferente a los que usaba con dibujos de Mario Kart.

Inspeccioné las prenda por todos lados pero por más que la veía no entendía como esa cosa desconocida había llegado a mí. Sin darle más importancia la doblé y la guardé aparte para el siguiente domingo de lavado.

* * *

_Una semana después…_

Y otra vez a lavar ropa. Ya me estaba cansando de los domingos, y yo que creía que lo peor del mundo era ir Misa en este día, creo que ahora lo peor para mí es hacer la colada.

Llegué y vi otra vez al rubio de la vez pasada.

Entré ignorándolo olímpicamente y me preparé para echar todo lo que lavaría. Después recordé la ropa interior que había encontrado y decidí que lo mejor sería preguntarle si eran de su propiedad.

—Mmm…de casualidad Mello, ¿no se te perdió una prenda negra como ésta? — pregunté inocentemente mientras levantaba los bóxers en el aire. Éste levantó la vista y se sonrojó al ver lo que traía en mis manos.

— Eso es mío ¿por qué lo tienes tú? —preguntó avergonzado.

— Ni idea, los encontré entre mis ropas.

— Gracias — dijo tomándola.

—De nada

Al terminar el ciclo de lavado saqué todas las prendas cuando una de ellas se quedó atascada. Era una de mis tantas camisetas a rayas y justo se tenía que atorar. Comencé a forcejear con la prenda tratando de soltarla sin romperla cuando Mello se percató de lo que ocurría.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada, sólo que esta mierda se atascó. Es todo.

—Deja te ayudo. — pidió, por lo que solté la playera y él comenzó a jalarla. — Necesito que me ayudes aquí.

— Está bien. — me acerqué a su altura y él se giró para mirarme. Casi sin esperarlo estampó su boca con la mía. Tenía los labios más suaves y dulces que hubiese probado en mi vida. Entonces me levantó del piso mientras él se erguía conmigo.

Me tomó de la cintura y me subió a una de las lavadoras.

Abrí mis piernas para permitir más cercanía, entonces él se apegó aún más a mí.

—M-Mello a-aquí no —jadeé.

Entonces echó a andar varias lavadoras y todas estas produjeron un sonido que era capaz de camuflar nuestra pasión.

Volvió a mis besos y mis brazos.

Me llevó sujeto de él hacía la puerta y la cerró con llave.

Se deshizo de toda mi ropa, lanzándola por la habitación. La pasión se sentía en el aire, mi desesperación aumentaba al sentir su cuerpo caliente, así de cerca del mío.

Mordisqueó mi oreja, haciendo que me estremeciera en sus brazos. Mis manos recorrían su espalda con desesperación, mientras que él hacía lo propio con las suyas. Posé mis manos en su cabellera y jalaba de ella cada vez que la sensación era tan intensa como la que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

No tenía ni la más minima idea de donde estaba mi cordura y sensatez, pero de seguro las mandé de vacaciones cuando vi a Mello bajándose los pantalones con todo y sus boxers.

Su masculinidad rígida y firme me sorprendió. Besó mi abdomen, acarició mis pezones y recorrió con sus labios mi excitado miembro, jugando con su lengua y haciéndome estremecer y gemir sobre aquella lavadora.

Me acercó aún más a la orilla de la lavadora que estaba andando y vibraba por su cuenta.

Y me besó apasionadamente con sus labios tibios que tenían el sabor de mí. Lamió rápidamente tres de sus dedos y luego los llevó a mi entrada.

Introdujo sus dedos en mi interior y los sacó casi de inmediato. Él notó que yo le deseaba tanto que no necesitó más preámbulo, se introdujo en mí haciéndome estremecer en sus brazos y soltar un fuerte quejido de dolor al ver que era demasiado estrecho para su muy bien dotado miembro.

Comenzó a moverse con delicadeza y sus caricias en mi oído me hacían estremecer. Apresuró su paso, mientras que mis caderas se movían por si solas intentando colaborar en tan exquisita labor.

Mis paredes estrechas, se contraían aún más cuando tocaba una parte sensible dentro de mí, podía sentir el éxtasis cerca, ya sentía la exquisitez de su ser dentro de mí.

Aceleró sus movimientos haciéndome gemir en sus brazos. Pronto pude sentir su tibia esencia derramarse en mi interior mientras que yo me vine entre nuestros sudorosos cuerpos. Recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras que Mello salía de mi interior.

Cuando al fin nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos un segundo y después unimos nuestros labios en un dulce beso, sin prisas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Nos vemos el próximo domingo de lavado? — preguntó con una sonrisa sensual. Yo sonreía algo adormilado.

— Aquí te veo. — respondí y luego lo volví a besar. De ahora en adelante amaría los domingos de lavado. Oh bendito bendito domingo.

* * *

Ok, éste fue mi 2do lemon. Espero haya estado bien hot.

Explicación: Me mandó mi papá a lavar la ropa y pensé : "Y si Matt la fuera a lavar ¿Qué pasaría?

Así nació esto.

Acepto reviews.

Atte: Jaswhit :3


End file.
